48 horas de sentimientos
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: ¿Será posible que, aún estando en medio del estrés continuo que genera el examen del cazador, pueda alguien desarrollar tales sentimientos como el amor? Son situaciones críticas y, aún así, ¿Ponzu será capaz de resistir ese sentimiento? ¿Encontrarle razón a las reacciones que tiene con Pokkle? ¿Y qué hay de Pokkle? Romance en medio del examen del cazador. Pokkle & Ponzu. HxH (1999)
1. Un raro sentimiento

**Basado en los capítulos 19 y 20 del anime Hunter x Hunter (1999).**

 **Capítulo Uno: Narrado desde el punto de vista de Ponzu.**

 **Disclaimer** : _Ni Hunter x Hunter, ni cualquiera de sus personajes me pertenecen. Como humilde fan que soy, los he tomado prestados de deliberada manera, para simples y puros fines de diversión._

* * *

Capítulo 1: Raro sentimiento.

Un suspiro más se me escapó. Hace rato que llevábamos intentando comunicarnos con el exterior por medio de aquel radio que habíamos encontrado en el barco, pero nada parecía indicar que llegaríamos a obtener respuestas y me estaba cansando de esperar.

—¿Nada aún? —no iba a negarlo, estaba ansiosa, así que no pude evitar observar fijamente al chico que vigilaba los sonidos a través de un par de auriculares, anhelando una respuesta afirmativa.

Mi compañero negó con la cabeza. —No... —Él también suspiró tras quitarse los audífonos.

Todo lo demás fue silencio. No habíamos intercambiado palabra alguna más que por el trabajo que nos había encargado el aspirante número 294, Hanzo.

—Ponzu… —escuché que decía mi compañero.

—¿Qué sucede? —no pude evitar sonar cansada. Distraídamente, observé la figura del muchacho, intentando recordar si había algo más que pudiera hacer ahí para poder salir del aprieto en que nos hallábamos.

—¿Ah? —su forma de reaccionar me llamó la atención, parecía como si no hubiera esperado que le respondiera... ¿Para qué había dicho mi nombre entonces? Había pegado incluso un pequeño brinco y los audífonos que se había quitado terminaron en el suelo.

Luego de ruborizarse, se agachó a recogerlos.

 _"Qué torpe..."_ Sonreí para mí, burlándome un poco. " _Pero, también, lindo..."_

—No, nada —respondió luego de volver a alzarse y sin mirarme.

Parpadeé. _"¿Dije lindo...?"_

Sino mal recordaba, su nombre era Pokkle. Solté un "hmp" demasiado ruidoso a propósito, con el que conseguí hacerlo sobresaltar. —Tú te llamabas... —por alguna razón que no entendí, me sentí un poco torpe cuando comencé a hablar. —Pokkle, ¿verdad?

Él se volvió hacia mí, con un gesto que me pareció _tímido(¡_ y otra vez _lindo!)._ Lo vi apartar su mirada de nuevo y sonreír de lado. —No me llamaba, me llamo —me miró de reojo y sentí algo en mi estómago moverse. —Todavía no me pasa algo para que comiences a decirlo en pasado.

Sentí mi rostro arder. —¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Es un decir, idiota! —exclamé impulsivamente. Luego, me di cuenta de lo que había querido decir con eso. Y entonces, sentí que mi sonrojo cobró un verdadero significado. —Lo siento, no quise-

—No. Perdona. —No me dejó terminar. —Estaba tratando de hacer una broma, pero creo que eso no es algo con lo que se pueda bromear, ¿verdad?

Parpadee de nuevo. —¡Por supuesto que no! —Me sentí de verdad avergonzada al saber que sólo era una broma y yo ya me lo estaba tomando en serio. —¡No es algo con lo que se deba bromear!

Escuché como se reía un poco y luego observé como se llevaba la mano a la nuca. —Tienes razón. Perdón.

Entorné los ojos para mirarlo y sentí mi ceño fruncirse al mismo tiempo. Abrí la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada, acabé por suspirar. —No, de verdad siento no haberme expresado bien. Usé mal mis palabras. Perdón. —Busqué su mirada, para confirmar la sinceridad con la que hablaba. Pero, cuando pude ver sus ojos fijos en los míos por un tiempo indefinido... sentí que mi corazón, de pronto, comenzó a palpitar a un ritmo extraño.

Primero lo sentí hundirse en mi pecho. Y después dio inicio a una nueva marcha que lo iba acelerando.

Aparté la mirada cuando, otra vez, tuve la sensación de hundimiento. Y fue entonces cuando noté lo frío que estaba el aire rodeándome, pero... era más como si mi piel de pronto estuviera quemándose por sí sola. Tragué saliva y con ello percibí un nudo en mi garganta. De nuevo mi corazón iba a un ritmo acelerado.

Me obligué a tomar una inhalación profunda mientras apretaba los ojos. —A-ay... —escuché que mi voz ahora salía extremadamente temblorosa y me regañé. " _¡Cálmate!_ "

Forcé una sonrisa y, antes de que me diera cuenta, había escuchado una risa nerviosa brotar de mis labios. Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo al chico frente a mí, que, también, había comenzado a reír y volvió a poner sus ojos en los míos.

Intenté mantener mi mirada sin sentirme tan alterada como antes, diciéndome que no tenía porque sentirme así. Y entonces pude darme cuenta de que Pokkle se había ruborizado otra vez... _¿Estaría yo igual de ruborizada?_ Me reí, controlando el impulso de llevarme las manos a la cara para comprobarlo por mí misma.

—¿Por qué te has puesto rojo, Pokkle? —Fue un gran alivio no escuchar mi voz temblar. _Tanto._

Esto pareció incrementarle el color. Y sin embargo, también rió. —¿Y por qué lo has hecho tú?

Sentí un nuevo cambio en la temperatura del aire. —¡Yo no estoy roja! —Intenté defenderme.

Pokkle rió nuevamente. —Te estoy viendo y créeme, lo estás. ¡Ahora incluso más! —Volvió a reír. —¡Te ves tan linda así...!

Entonces, se llevó las manos a la boca. Y su rostro simplemente pareció estallar en una nueva tonalidad del rojo. Brillante, muy brillante.

Apreté los labios. Mis mejillas estaban muy calientes ya, pero ahora, parecían hervir. Sin embargo, mis labios temblaron y se deshicieron de su tensión en una sonrisa que se apoderó de mi rostro y propició el comienzo de una carcajada fuerte.

—¡Mírate tú! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era posible ponerse así de colorado! —Fue lo que pude decir entre risas.

Apenas pude verlo llevarse las manos a la cara para cubrirse el rostro, cuando comencé a reír incluso más fuerte. Incluso sentí unas lagrimitas salir de mis ojos.

Cuando pude dejar de reír, me limpié los restos de las lágrimas de los ojos y, sin dejar de sonreír, respiré algo jadeante. —Así que... linda, eh... —volví a sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas, pero eso no me importó más. —Me halagas... —murmuré sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de no saber cómo tomarme sus palabras.

—Por favor, ya... —lo escuché quejarse tras sus manos y me hizo sentir un poco culpable.

Me incliné sobre la mesa y apoyé mis codos sobre ella, para colocar mi mentón entre mis manos. —Perdón. No intento hacerte sentir mal, en serio...

Separó unos de sus dedos para poder verme a través de ellos. —No, no me haces sentir mal, en realidad... —bajó lentamente sus manos. Y se las quedó mirando cuando dijo: —... me gusta mucho escuchar tu risa por alguna razón, no estoy seguro de... —me miró a los ojos y de nuevo sentí mi corazón hundirse —... porqué, pero, es como si brillaras y... —observé sus ojos desviarse lentamente hacia abajo.

Por un segundo, pude sentirme completamente perdida respecto a esa acción. Entonces, repentinamente, capté donde se había dirigido su atención...

Mi mirada se fijó en sus labios y pude ver su lengua pasarse rápidamente por ellos. Me estremecí. —He-¡hey! ¿Qué estás- ¿Tratas de-

Volvió a verme a los ojos y entonces, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, se echó hacia delante nerviosamente, se colocó los auriculares con torpeza y volvió a su labor anterior de buscar sintonizar con alguna frecuencia de radio.

Justo en el momento en que me alcé, un poco rígida, llegó el chico rubio del número 404 a preguntarnos si había algún avance. Ambos negamos y, después de una pequeña charla, se volvió a retirar.

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de la sala.

—Así que… —quise intentar iniciar de nuevo una conversación. Quizá no como la anterior, pero no quería quedarme con la sensación de haber metido la pata en aquella nueva relación que apenas empezaba. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el radio comenzó a hacer unos ruidos interrumpidos por estática. Abrí mi boca, sintiendo una nueva emoción. —Está captando algo —me contuve para no sonar ni estar demasiado emocionada, pero aún así mirando atentamente los movimientos que hacía Pokkle con las perillas de la radio, buscando sintonizar los ruidos en una frecuencia sin estática.

Pokkle negó con la cabeza. —Sigue sin servirnos de algo...

—¡Sigue probando! ¡Apenas hemos comenzado! —Mi voz sonó un poco más desesperada de lo que esperaba y el chico a mi lado me dedicó una mirada divertida que entendí con facilidad. —¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No quieres tanto como yo comunicarte con alguien!?

Pokkle rió. —Bien, bien. Pero será mejor que avisemos a los demás, esto también los pondrá contentos. Quizá no tanto como a ti, pero-

—¡Silencio! ¡Lo haré ahora mismo!

¡De nuevo me había vuelto a ruborizar! ¡Pokkle tonto!

Él, por su lado, disimuló su risa un poco volviendo a su labor.

Carraspeé y me dirigí al comunicador para poder hablar a la parte superior del barco. —Habla Ponzu. Tenemos un cambio en la frecuencia. Percibo sonidos en la onda electromagnética.

—¿Percibes?

Escuchar su burla me hizo volver a verlo con verdadero enfado. —¿Quieres hablarles tú? —La pregunta había sido irónica, pero él lo ignoró por completo y al momento en que le abrí el paso hacia el altoparlante, se inclinó un poco en mi dirección sin quitar su mirada de lo que hacía con la radio.

—Parece que el aire está denso.

Reprimí cualquier clase de grito o queja. No había podido evitar dar un paso atrás al verlo cerca, me estaba sintiendo muy nerviosa. Y entonces escuché sonidos desde afuera.

—Espera un momento…

Pokkle se levantó de su asiento repentinamente y se dirigió hasta la salida de aquella oscura habitación. Lo seguí completamente extrañada. ¿Qué pasaba?

Llegamos a tiempo para ver las aves moverse de forma desesperada. —Están asustadas... —murmuré. _¿Sería un indicio de tormenta...?_ Pero no pude completar aquel pensamiento gracias a la imagen que se nos presentaba de la puesta en el horizonte.

Todo eso me sorprendió. En el aire se respiraba con facilidad la humedad. Y además, estaba esa extraña figura que nos mostraba el cielo...

—Ya entiendo la razón...

Me volví a verlo. No estaba segura de qué estaba hablando, por lo que seguí mirándolo, esperando a que atendiera mis dudas. —Por eso esta mañana no hacíamos contacto… —comenzó a explicar.

Sentí curiosidad por lo que estaba diciendo, una gran curiosidad por saber qué era lo que se estaba atravesando por su mente... Mordí mi labio, sintiéndome ligeramente ansiosa.

—Comenzó hace mucho, el aire ha estado presentando esta anormalidad. —Finalmente, se volvió a mí. —Me refiero a que desde el atardecer… bueno…

Seguí observándolo. _Hasta su forma de vacilar tenía cierto encanto._

—Desde que el ángulo del sol cambió, la condición anormal de la atmosfera se hizo visible a nuestros ojos.

Tardé un poco, pero después de pensarlo, asentí. —Ya veo...

Cuando la tormenta se hizo presente (y cuando finalmente todos nos resguardamos en una de las zonas más altas del barco), dejé de darle vueltas a lo que podría o no hacer.

Teníamos 24 horas para actuar después de que acabara el primer ataque leve. Según aquel diario que habían encontrado, una ola que cubriría por completo todo lo que estaba sobre el mar llegaría pronto…

Sólo eso teníamos para escapar, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, eso era lo que menos me tenía con cuidado.

Pokkle era lo único que permanecía en mi mente y eso precisamente era lo que me preocupaba.

Este raro sentimiento…

* * *

 **¡Corrección realizada! (Y espero que me haya salido mejor que antes.) Deseché un fic anterior en el cuál este está basado. No me odien, por favor. Pero tenía que hacer algo mejor con mis propias habilidades. Las he ido puliendo de a poco para conseguir un mejor resultado y espero que esto me haya salido mil veces mejor que lo primero que ya había hecho.**

 **Igual, tengo una idea para un nuevo fic basado en lo que hubo en el remake(¿así se escribe?) de Hunter x Hunter (2011). Ese (esos) va a ser mucho más fantasioso que este. Sin embargo, ¡igual serán de Pokkle & Ponzu!**

 **Espérenlo.**

 **~Blue~**


	2. Tiempos de caza

**Basado en los capítulos 19 y 20 del anime Hunter x Hunter (1999).**

 **Capitulo 2: Uso del narrador omnipresente.**

 **Disclaimer** : _Ni Hunter x Hunter, ni cualquiera de sus personajes me pertenecen. Como humilde fan que soy, los he tomado prestados de deliberada manera, para simples y puros fines de diversión._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** : Tiempos de caza.

Pokkle miró de reojo a Ponzu, colocada frente al panel y observando los botones con los que se abrían los circuitos de energía.

« _Una hora... Una hora era la que tenía para estar solo con ella..._ »

—¿Pasa algo? —Cuando Pokkle terminó de parpadear y se dio cuenta de que Ponzu también lo estaba viendo... Completamente avergonzado, giró bruscamente el rostro y terminó con su vista clavada en el panel frente a él.

—¡Nada! —Se apresuró a responder. —No es nada... —El cuerpo entero se le había tensado tan solo darse cuenta de su propio pensamiento. ¿Qué le había pasado? Apenas se había permitido un segundo de distracción y sus pensamientos sobre el modo de funcionamiento del barco se habían transformado por completo en...

« _El barco... era..._ » Trató de hilar de nuevo esos pensamientos (¡los que necesitaba sobre el barco! ¡no los que involucraban a Ponzu!), haciendo el ademán de volver a manipular los botones para ayudarse, pero, aunque trataba de concentrarse, la idea que se había formado tras percatarse de su "oportunidad _"_ le hacía sentir con poco control sobre sus propios movimientos...

Torpe. Pokkle se sentía ridículamente torpe.

—Uhm... —Ponzu torció los labios en algo que intentó ser una sonrisa. Los nervios de pronto la atacaron, pero consiguió componerse antes de hablar. —¿Obtuviste algún resultado?

—¿Eh? ¿Resultado...? —Pokkle se lo pensó un poco antes de volverse a ella, todavía con algo de pena. Pero, cuando la vio, Ponzu no parecía para nada alterada o molesta, de hecho... le estaba dando una _linda_ sonrisa... —¡Oh! Bueno... —Tuvo que obligarse a centrar su atención en el tablero, otra vez. —Los circuitos parecen estar en perfectas condiciones. —También hizo un esfuerzo por formar pensamientos coherentes con respecto al barco que se alejaran de sus _otros_ pensamientos. —El problema parece estar en la energía. El motor no está en marcha, así que por ahora los circuitos sólo conducen energía residual... —Y de alguna forma, lo consiguió. Olvidarse por un segundo de que estaba a solas con Ponzu...

—Supongo que eso no nos sirve de mucho, eh... —Ponzu inclinó su cabeza un poco para observar al chico con más atención.

Pokkle hizo un movimiento afirmativo, cruzándose de brazos y luego colocando una mano bajo su barbilla. —Si quisiéramos obtener algo, necesitaríamos ir al cuarto de máquinas a encender el motor.

Ponzu sonrió un poco más, al verlo tan concentrado comenzar a manipular unos y otros circuitos con curiosidad. —¿Será muy complicado?

—No tanto, por lo que veo aquí... —comenzó a sonreír, con algo más de confianza. —Estar en esta habitación me ha servido mucho para darme una idea general del funcionamiento de la corriente de energía del barco. —Miró a Ponzu sin dejar de sonreír, antes de revelarle lo que de pronto había entendido. —Gon no se ha equivocado, quizá sí tengamos una oportunidad de salir en este barco.

Ponzu parpadeó. Y Pokkle sintió de nuevo un poco de calor en la cara, pero, ignorándolo, hizo el esfuerzo por sostenerle la mirada.

 _Quería decirle que podrían sobrevivir... Dejarle claro que no iba a dejar que sus vidas se fueran así de fácil..._ Esa era la resolución de Pokkle.

Pero, decirlo en voz alta... podría sonar _mal_ después de lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvieron solos...

—A-ah...

Pokkle abrió los ojos un poco más, con sorpresa, cuando pudo observar el rostro de Ponzu, sus mejillas, adquirir un rojo vivo mientras su mirada iba a otra parte.

Arqueó una ceja. « _Eh, no..._ _¡no he dicho nada raro! ¿O sí...?_ »

—Pa-parece... —Ponzu tragó saliva (cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los oídos de Pokkle) —... que tenemos una oportunidad de sobrevivir, eh...

Pokkle sintió su corazón saltar.

 _Lo había entendido._

Sonrió un poco más, algo emocionado, por alguna razón. —Sí. Seguro que los demás también lo creen así. —Quizá era porque sí podrían usar el barco para escapar.

—Y tú... —Ponzu lentamente alzó la mirada —podrás ayudar mucho, ¿no es verdad?

 _—¿Eh?_

La verdad, Pokkle no alcanzó a entender bien lo que Ponzu quería decir... todos iban a ayudar, pues la situación lo requería. Por eso habían elegido a Hanzo y a Kurapika como sus líderes, dejando claro que tenían que trabajar en equipo.

Cuando tuvo de nuevo los ojos de Ponzu sobre él, ella aclaró. —Porque tú sabes cómo encender el motor...

—Ah. —Creyó entender y de nuevo sonrió, dando una cabezada y empuñando su mano izquierda. —Sí. Ayudaré con el motor si eso nos ayuda a salir de aquí.

La mirada de Ponzu siguió fija en la de Pokkle por un tiempo antes de que ella dejara caer sus párpados para sonreír. — _Je..._ —Pokkle escuchó ese _dulce_ sonido emitido por su voz y no pudo dejar de sentirse algo superado por una _extraña_ emoción...

—Bien... —Ponzu volvió a abrir sus ojos antes de dar un paso y acercarse a Pokkle.

Su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que debía retroceder y eso iba a hacer, pero entonces sintió en su puño algo...

— _¿Eh?_

Cuando Pokkle bajó su mirada, pudo observar las manos de Ponzu cobijando la suya hecha puño.

—Entonces... —Pokkle se vio obligado a regresar su atención de vuelta al rostro de Ponzu, que se le presentó con una mueca de seriedad —... si eso pasa, déjame ayudarte. —Pidió con tanta convicción, que la boca se le secó... y lo único que pudo hacer fue dar una cabezada.

Ponzu volvió a sonreírle y dio un apretón en la mano del chico antes de retroceder, con su rostro ruborizado de una manera tan _linda_.

—Eres muy listo, Pokkle.

Él tragó saliva. Nunca había tenido dudas sobre eso, pero que Ponzu se lo dijera pareció darle un nuevo significado...

—De-¿Deberíamos de ir ya con los demás? Creo que hemos conseguido todo lo que podíamos conseguir de aquí... —se acercó a la puerta, evitando por completo todo contacto visual con Ponzu.

Ponzu sonrió, contenta, ignorando su corazón acelerado... —¿Lo crees? —Vaya que le estaba gustando eso que le hacía sentir Pokkle, incluso aunque sintiera sus nervios descontrolarse... ¿Qué era esa sensación? Se había sentido tan bien tomar su mano...

Pokkle hizo el ademán de volver a verla. Pero a medio camino se arrepintió y regresó su atención al frente. —Sí...

No pudo decir más. Ninguno de los dos hizo otro comentario, por lo que, su camino de vuelta al lugar acordado fue hecho en el más _raro_ de los silencios que Pokkle había sentido antes (y eso que, si de silencios hablamos, el muchacho había pasado por muchos mientras daba caza a algún animal...).

Pokkle no dejó de sentirse tenso ese pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que deshicieron el camino que habían tomado; notando y escuchando demasiado bien las acciones de Ponzu mientras no la miraba y la sentía a su lado. Los ruidos de sus pisadas, el leve crujir de sus ropas bajo sus movimientos, un poco del ritmo de su respiración... Su oído estaba aguzado, por alguna razón.

Y, cuando ella terminó un poco por delante de él, Pokkle cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con su mirada fija y atenta hasta en el más insignificante de sus movimientos... Le recordó precisamente a los momentos de caza, con su arco y flecha en manos, listo para tomar desprevenida a su presa y lanzar su flecha en el momento adecuado para que ésta no tuviera ni la más mínima oportunidad de escapar...

Pokkle parpadeó. «¿ _Acaso estaba pensando en Ponzu como lo haría con una de mis presas...?_ » Se detuvo un momento. « _¿Ponzu? ¿Presa?_ »

Sintió su corazón acelerarse y volvió a tomar la delantera antes de seguir con aquellas ideas raras en las que...

—¿Qué traes ahí, Hanzo? —Agradeció mucho haberlo topado repentinamente.

—¡Pokkle, Ponzu! —Y luego sintió algo de rabia hacia el ninja ese, que le recordaba que estaba con ella. —Encontré un manual, creo que es del barco, estaba junto a estos papeles.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —Ponzu se ofreció a ayudar a Hanzo al verlo cargar demasiados rollos de papel. Y, sin saber bien por qué, Pokkle se molestó más con el ninja ese...

—No, gracias, Ponzu. No son demasiados papeles. —La atención de Pokkle se centró en su líder, entrecerrando los ojos cuando vio que estaba por decir algo más y leyó sus intenciones en una sonrisa que le resultó... completamente _desagradable._

—Déjame ver el manual, ¿si? —interrumpió, Pokkle; por puro milagro, consiguiendo sonar natural.

Para alivio de Pokkle, Hanzo perdió la concentración en lo que fuera que estuviera por decirle a Ponzu. —Ah, sí, está por...

—Aquí. —Pero entonces ella se adelantó a ambos, tomando el manual de entre los rollos de papel y demás que traía Hanzo, extendiéndoselo a Pokkle pronto. —Todo tuyo, Pokkle. —Y le sonrió, consiguiendo que se olvidara del ninja y sus _malas intenciones_.

—A-ah. —Por un segundo, Pokkle sólo pudo pensar en su sonrisa. Pero se obligó a reaccionar. —Gracias. —Respondió (muy rápido, quizá) y tomó de un movimiento un poco brusco el libro.

Ponzu lo miró un poco extrañada, pero él decidió ignorarla y comenzar a hojear el manual.

—Pokkle y yo fuimos a la sala de circuitos. —Se volvió a comentar de manera casual la chica.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Los dos solos?

El corazón de Pokkle se detuvo con esa sola pregunta, sintiéndose como si hubiera sido atrapado con _las manos en la masa._ —¡Hanzo! —Y con sólo verlo pudo notarlo... efectivamente, _él se había dado cuenta..._ Apresuró su mirada a Ponzu, asustado de que ella también lo hubiera notado, pero la chica ahora sólo los veía como si ellos fueran no más que un par de bichos raros. Así que, rápidamente, se volvió a ese _despreciable_ ninja. —Como capitán... ¿no crees que deberíamos ya de estar en el punto de reunión? —forzó una sonrisa, intentando que Hanzo le siguiera la corriente... que se olvidara de lo que fuera que creyera saber ahora sobre él y se concentrara en la misión.

—Pues...

« _Por favor..._ »

—... Sí. Creo que sino nos apresuramos ahora, se nos hará tarde.

El suspiro que soltó en ese momento fue del más completo y puro alivio. —¡Andando entonces!

Cuando Hanzo pasó por su lado, antes de tomar la delantera, Pokkle alcanzó a escuchar un _"Tendrás que pagar por mi silencio."_

 _"Ni... ¡Ni hablar!"_ A Pokkle le hubiera encantado responder, pero se quedó por completo en blanco y no pudo dar ninguna respuesta coherente. Ya vería después en qué consistiría su pago...

—Pokkle. —El chico se sobresaltó con el toque en su hombro que acompañó la mención de su nombre. —¿Vamos ya? Creía que eras quien estaba más ansioso por ir con los demás. —Ponzu le sonrió, entre divertida y extrañada.

—¡No es que esté ansioso! —Pokkle no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porqué eso lo molestó de alguna forma. —Pero... tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo que perder. ¿Recuerdas? Tenemos menos de 20 horas... —agachó un poco la mirada cuando hizo aquel recuento.

Ponzu se lo quedó mirando un par de segundos en silencio y entonces, reclamó: —Pero, ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti?

Sorprendido por su repentino tono molesto, Pokkle no pudo evitar verla atentamente.

—¿Se te olvida que fuiste tú quien dijo que lo lograremos? —Tenía el ceño fruncido y, aún así, un sonrojo se podía ver en sus mejillas. Su mano apuntó al pecho de Pokkle de manera casi acusadora, logrando que uno de los pies del chico saltara hacia atrás, listo para retroceder. —¡No seas tan contradictorio, ¿de acuerdo?! —Pero, entonces, la mano de Ponzu se colocó por completo en el pecho de Pokkle y ella se adelantó un paso más cerca de él. (Con la distancia así de reducida, él sintió que cualquier intento de escape era inútil...) —O comenzarás a asustarme... —y, de nuevo, estaba esa seriedad absoluta reflejada en sus ojos que le secaba la boca y le impedía dar una negativa...

—Sí. Perdón. Tienes razón.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron una fija en la otra por unos segundos más, antes de que Ponzu volviera a sonreír. —Bien, gracias. ¿Ahora sí vamos? De nuevo nos hemos quedado... atrás. _Je_...

Y tal vez Ponzu se había dado la vuelta en el momento preciso, pero Pokkle aún así alcanzó a ver su rostro volverse un poco más colorido en el último instante.

De nuevo, a sus sentidos agudizados no parecía ir a escapárseles nada. Él también sintió un repentino bochorno en el rostro. O en todo el cuerpo. De verdad estaba... _cazando_ a Ponzu. Pero antes que eso... ella lo estaba cazando a él también. Y se sentía abrumado y aliviado en partes iguales. ¿Por qué...?

No supo bien porqué, pero la última sonrisa que se le formó en el rostro, además de sentirse extraña, le nació sin forzar.

Coincidió con un momento en que Ponzu se volteó para mirarlo. Sólo un segundo y eso bastó para que la chica, de un respingo, se adelantara más a su acompañante.

Ponzu tragó saliva. Pokkle soltó una pequeña risa.

Ambos lo sabían: Esos eran _tiempos de caza._

... ¿O no estaban en el examen del cazador?

* * *

 **¡A que no adivinan qué fue lo que me pasó! Me vi los dos capítulos infinidad de veces sólo para hacer anotaciones y, ¿qué me viene pasando? ¡Que no sé por qué razón mi dedo pulsó el "borrar" y terminé borrando todo lo que había escrito...! ¡Maldición! ¡Voy a tener que iniciar todo mi trabajo de nuevo...! :'c**

 **Pero, bueno, ¡gracias por leer! Estaba viendo que me dejaron un review y por eso me sentí con más ganas de publicar la siguiente parte. Originalmente iban a ser tres capítulos, pero mi idea se agrandó y ahora sé que van a ser entre cuatro y cinco.**

 **¡Gracias por tenerme paciencia! Espero no tardar mucho con el que sigue. Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **~Blue~**


End file.
